


mercy

by inkin_brushes



Series: Immortals (Vamp AU) [13]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, M/M, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanghyuk knew that he needed to put a stop to this. He'd even made flashcards of all the reasons as to why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mercy

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING:** There are aspects of this that are very dubcon.

The last bus dropped Sanghyuk off at the main terminal a good hour before the sun went down. The city where Wonshik now lived was a good distance away even by car but by bus it had seemed to take forever, and Sanghyuk had had to fight hard against the urge to drift off. It had been a long day, he'd woken up early, pumped up on nervous energy, but now that he was _here_ he just felt drained. And the night was just beginning.

There was no point going to pay a group of vampires a visit while the sun was still up, and his brain was running slowly anyway, so he made his way into the first diner he found, intent on flooding his system with whatever it took to keep him alert.

He sat in a corner booth and decided sugar rather than caffeine was the answer, so he ordered a root beer and tried to ignore the way that his hands stuck to the table whenever he touched it. He waited until the waitress had put his root beer down and moved off to go serve a group of older guys on the other side of the diner before he fumbled in his pocket and brought out a small bundle of flashcards.

These were his cue cards, his collection of thoughts and reasons as to why whatever was happening between him and Jaehwan was a Bad Idea. They hadn’t been hard to write — as fucked up as he was, it wasn’t exactly difficult to think of all the terrible ways this could go wrong, all the awful consequences this could have for them both. The difficult part was going to be convincing Jaehwan they _needed_ to stop this, when Sanghyuk himself wasn't even convinced. The arguments were written out in front of his face in his scribbly handwriting, and they were good ones, he thought as he reread them for the thousandth time — Jaehwan was a vampire lacking decency and Sanghyuk was a hunter, how could this _not_ end badly, really — but fuck, Sanghyuk still wanted this, wanted Jaehwan.

It amused him a little, how the voice which read the cue cards in his head sounded so much like Hakyeon. Maybe that was because Sanghyuk wouldn't be doing this if not for Hakyeon, wouldn't have come up with this speech. The thought made Sanghyuk feel a little gross, since he should just be doing this because— because it was right, and not because he needed Hakyeon to remind Sanghyuk of his fucking morals.

Of course, Hakyeon hadn’t actually had a direct hand in the writing of these cue cards, no matter how much the wording might sound like him. He hadn't been to see Sanghyuk at all, not since— since their conversation after Jaehwan had bitten Sanghyuk, a few days earlier. Sanghyuk still felt vaguely mortified over that incident, and was pleasantly surprised Hakyeon had actually given him the space he'd asked for to think. He hadn't really expected him to, Hakyeon's desire to meddle often overrode everything else. But then Hakyeon hadn’t turned up and Sanghyuk began to feel guilty about those nasty thoughts, unnecessary and petty. Maybe that was another reason Sanghyuk was doing this, because Hakyeon had shown he trusted Sanghyuk to come to the decision to do the right thing on his own, and he didn't want to let him down. Again.

Sanghyuk groaned, letting the cards falls to the table so he could sip sullenly at his soda. "I'm such a piece of shit," he mumbled around the straw. If he was _actually_ trustworthy he should have— have called Hakyeon, told him he was going to confront Jaehwan. But he knew if he had then Hakyeon would want to come, and Sanghyuk didn't think he could handle that, it would have been too much, Hakyeon looking on while Sanghyuk read words in the other man's voice. Like when a parent makes a child recant after doing something wrong. Jaehwan wouldn't actually listen if he thought the words were anything but Sanghyuk's.

So Sanghyuk sat in the diner alone and read over his flashcards until the sun had set. The large group of men left and had been replaced by other, more unsavory types, which were, after all, the only kind of people who chose to stay outside after dark. Those and the idiot kids who wanted to party. Sanghyuk was always surprised by how many kids his own age took such stupid risks, but Wonshik had once gruffly told him that not all teenagers were as smart as Sanghyuk.

 _Yet another reason to stop this_ , he thought, as he gathered up his flashcards, paid for his root beer, and left the diner.

Outside, the streetlamps had switched on, and Sanghyuk kept close to their light as he made his way down block after block, until he finally came to the alleyway with the grate leading down into the tunnels of Jaehwan's house. It was easier to find than he thought; he’d been here twice before, but both those times had been by car and they'd always only parked a few blocks away, so he'd looked up on Google maps how to get here from the bus terminal. It was the most ridiculous thing, looking up the location of a vampire lair on the internet, but Sanghyuk's entire life had gotten ridiculous recently anyway.

He stepped into the alleyway, taking a few calming breaths as he stared down at the grate. It was full dark out, had been so for maybe an hour, so when he pulled the grate open the hole underneath was just pitch black. The metal zinged at his touch unpleasantly.

"Maybe I should have come during the day," he said to himself. He might not have been able to, since the grate may not have let him lift it during the day, but a half asleep Jaehwan would have been easier to contend with. Sanghyuk felt confident that Wonshik wouldn't let Jaehwan hurt him or— do anything else, but still. Sneaking up on Hongbin didn't seem like such a stellar idea though, not now when Sanghyuk was actually looking down into the tunnels, but he hadn't had a choice. If he'd called ahead he knew Wonshik would have told Hakyeon and Hakyeon would have insisted he come— no, no this was how it had to be. Too late to back out now, chances are the vamps had been able to sense the grate opening.

Sanghyuk tossed one last look over his shoulder to make sure the coast was clear, then he began the climb down. He moved carefully, finding his feet surprisingly unsteady on the narrow rungs. Once he was low enough he replaced the grate, not wanting anyone to stumble onto the tunnels by accident.

He took the ladder slowly after that. He barely trusted his feet anyway, shaky as he was, but replacing the grate had plunged him into utter darkness, and his owl eyes tattoo was slow to kick in. When he reached the bottom and felt his feet touch solid ground, he let out a sigh of relief which seemed to echo through the tunnels.

He picked his way down the tunnel, one hand to the wall because it calmed him a little. The darkness seemed to press down on him when he was alone here. He kept walking forward, keeping his footsteps steady, pushing back thoughts which whispered that he was going to get lost here, stuck stumbling down long dark corridors forever. He couldn’t get lost here, he'd been here before, he— he couldn't. He just had to keep walking.

It was a relief for a whole second when he came to the front door of the house, before he remembered what laid behind it and the struggle he was up for. His wards were prickling uncomfortably, restless, and he patted his pocket where his flashcards were, took a couple of deep breaths, trying to calm down, to steady his heart rate. Taekwoon had never knocked, so Sanghyuk simply grasped the cool metal of the doorknob and pulled. The door opened silently.

He stepped through, letting the door swing shut behind him, and toed his shoes off in the entrance hall. He stumbled, a little, needing to brace himself on the wall for a few seconds. His hands were trembling, his blood rushing in his ears, and the sunburst on his back was _burning_. The feeling of vampire was thick in the air, and it was always so much worse than Sanghyuk remembered, but he was here, he'd made it this far, and no one had attacked him yet. And he knew they were aware of his presence.

So he made himself step forward, gaining confidence as he strode into the living room— and then he stopped, heart slamming forward in his chest so hard that he gasped, panic overwhelming him for a moment. Jaehwan was sitting in the leather armchair, one leg crossed over the other, head tipped to the side. He was looking at Sanghyuk with a slight smile, gaze almost wondering.

“Hello, pretty Sanghyuk,” said Jaehwan. He was practically purring. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

“Uh,” Sanghyuk said, face hot and heart fluttering in his chest. He twisted his fingers together in front of himself, looking around the room, anywhere but at Jaehwan. “I'm here to— to— where’s Wonshik? And— and Hongbin?”

“They’re out,” Jaehwan said softly, voice like silk, and Sanghyuk's gaze snapped to him. The corners of Jaehwan's mouth were curved upwards, his eyes focused intently on Sanghyuk. “You _just_ missed them.”

“What,” said Sanghyuk blankly. His stomach felt like it had dropped through the floor, and there was a curious numbness starting in his fingertips. He'd never thought— how could Wonshik and Hongbin not be here, they _lived_ here.

“They’re picking through their memory boxes,” Jaehwan said, unfolding himself from his chair and getting to his feet in one smooth movement which had Sanghyuk taking a step backwards, wards chattering nervously.

"I don't understand," Sanghyuk whispered, feeling short of breath. He could barely think, and he took another step back, his shoulder bumping into a corner. The wall was cold, the feeling seeping through his jacket.

"They're going through their things at Hakyeon's place, trying to decide what to bring here and what to toss, a particularly tedious and pointless exercise, " Jaehwan clarified, stepping forward even as Sanghyuk stumbled back along the wall. He smirked, adding in a mocking tone, "Didn’t Hakyeon tell you?”

Sanghyuk closed his eyes, slumping against the wall. He shook his head, not quite capable of words in his horror. The feeling seemed to have stolen all the air from his lungs, and he was having trouble drawing more in.

"So," Jaehwan said, drawing the word out, and even though Sanghyuk hadn't heard him moving, he could tell he'd gotten closer, "no one knows you're here?" Sanghyuk opened his eyes, looking at Jaehwan in despair. Jaehwan looked back, questioning and calculative. He was five feet away, close, too close.

Sanghyuk tried to think of a lie— but of course, there wasn't one. If Wonshik or Hakyeon had known about Sanghyuk's plan, then they'd _be here_ , and who else could Sanghyuk have told. Jaehwan knew that, but he apparently wanted to hear Sanghyuk say it.

"No," Sanghyuk mumbled, voice barely audible, "no one knows."

“Oh,” said Jaehwan, and he grinned, fangs run out.

The panic hit Sanghyuk fully then, slamming into him like a freight train. He had _fucked up_. He’d never once for a moment thought that Wonshik and Hongbin wouldn’t be there, to help him, to keep him safe in some way or another. But they weren’t there, no one was, he was alone with Jaehwan, in Jaehwan's _house_ , deep underground with no one to hear him scream.

His eyelids fluttered, and he felt horribly close to passing out. Fuck, Hakyeon had been right, Sanghyuk was stupid, a stupid child. Jaehwan was a killer, was lethal, and Sanghyuk had never had to face that head on because he'd never been truly at risk before, there'd always been something between them, keeping Sanghyuk safe. But here, now, he realized it, that he had no defense against Jaehwan, he couldn't run, couldn't hope to fight him and win, he was utterly powerless. There was nothing Sanghyuk could do. And he had walked right into Jaehwan's arms.

 _I’m going to die_ , Sanghyuk thought, as he watched the grin on Jaehwan’s face grow as he registered Sanghyuk’s panic. _He’s going to kill me and there’s nothing I can do to stop it_.

“Is this where you kill me?” he moaned, feeling sick. He really didn't want to faint, not now, but he felt so weak.

Jaehwan blinked and then laughed loudly. The sound was awful and just scared Sanghyuk all the more. “No,” he said. “This is where I make good on my promise, pretty Sanghyuk.”

“What?" Sanghyuk asked, caught off-guard and genuinely baffled.

Then Jaehwan was in front of him, hands bracing themselves on either side of Sanghyuk's shoulders, and Sanghyuk yelped at the sudden movement. He jerked back, but there was nowhere to go, his head simply thunking back against the wall. Jaehwan's breath ghosted over his face when he spoke. "You've already forgotten?" Jaehwan murmured, "The promise I made to you the last time I saw you?"

"I—" Sanghyuk gasped out, thinking of last time, Jaehwan's body against his, and he felt his face flame bright red. He hadn’t forgotten, and he couldn’t stop the sudden rush of arousal at the memory. He was still terrified, but now he was turned on too and that was just a terrible combination. He knew that from experience intimately.

"I believe," Jaehwan said softly, face nuzzled against Sanghyuk's ear, "that I promised to fuck you properly."

Sanghyuk's knees almost buckled. Almost. "Ah," he gasped. "We— we shouldn't." It sounded rehearsed, even to Sanghyuk's ears, weak and insincere, but it made him remember the cards. His hands scrabbled at his jacket pocket, fumbling for the cue cards, and Jaehwan jerked back a step, gaze shooting down like he thought Sanghyuk had reached for a weapon. When Sanghyuk pulled the cards from his pocket fully, his hands trembling violently, Jaehwan looked both quizzical and unimpressed.

"What are those?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I— I came here to— to tell you why we shouldn't be doing, well, this," Sanghyuk said nervously, motioning between them. "These are my— my notes." Jaehwan's expression turned downright patronizing, but Sanghyuk was not going to be deterred. He turned his gaze down on to the top cue card, finding it difficult to focus on the words written there as his hands were shaking so hard. He cleared his throat. "Alright, well, first off, you're a dick, and secondly it's just morally wrong—" Sanghyuk started, trying to sound firm even through the fear and arousal, but then Jaehwan was snatching the cards right out of his hands.

Jaehwan flicked through the cards slowly, reading a couple here and there. When he looked up at Sanghyuk again, his slight smile from before was back on his face. “You’re adorable,” he said, and threw the cards away over his shoulder. Sanghyuk let out a cry of protest, which Jaehwan ignored in favor of boxing him against the wall again. “Fuck your pretty human morals, what do you _want_?” Jaehwan asked, voice low. "Do you want to fuck me?"

The answer didn’t come all that easily, and in his struggle to bring out _no_ , he stammered out, “I— I'm—” And then Jaehwan kissed him.

It was rough, bruising, flooding Sanghyuk with adrenaline as his wards sparked at the contact. Jaehwan yanked him close, crushing their bodies together, making Sanghyuk’s feet stumble. When he pulled away, Sanghyuk’s mouth was tingling and his cock was hard, pressing against his jeans.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Jaehwan repeated, voice almost a growl now, the harshness of it making Sanghyuk’s cock twitch in a way which was impossible for either of them to ignore.

“I— I don't—” Sanghyuk stuttered, so Jaehwan kissed him again, like he was trying to tear the answer he wanted out of Sanghyuk.

"Do you," Jaehwan breathed when he pulled away again, "want to _fuck me_?"

Sanghyuk sobbed, shuddering in Jaehwan's arms, and that wasn't an answer, wasn't an affirmation, so Jaehwan sealed their mouths together again. They were moving too, Sanghyuk dimly registered, Jaehwan maneuvering them towards a location which Sanghyuk could easily guess at. It was that location which had his stuttering, his denials, going on for longer than he would have otherwise been able to hold out, desperate to stop this, desperate to find the resolve to stop.

He lasted until Jaehwan dragged his bottom lip through his teeth, the bluntness of it making Sanghyuk shiver, and then he was gasping out, “Yes, yes, I want to fuck you, but Jaehwan, we really _shouldn’t_.”

“I don’t give a fuck,” Jaehwan growled. He tugged at Sanghyuk's jacket, sliding it down Sanghyuk's arms, and it fell on the floor— the floor of the hallway. They were still moving. “You _want_ it. I’m not going to hurt you, love, there's no harm in it. You don’t need to think about anything other than what you _want_."

What Sanghyuk wanted, he wanted— oh fuck, he wanted this, wanted Jaehwan, but he already knew he couldn’t trust his own judgment. He was too fucked up. "We can't," he whimpered.

"We can," Jaehwan murmured, mouthing along Sanghyuk's jawline, making his wards send little zings of energy through him. "I know you want this, I can smell it on you, can feel it here." He rolled his hips forward, grinding his crotch against Sanghyuk's, and Sanghyuk could feel Jaehwan was hard too. It dragged a ragged moan out of Sanghyuk, making his cheeks go red in embarrassment. "I just want to make you feel good, Sanghyuk," Jaehwan said, "You remember, don’t you? You remember how good I made you feel last time.”

“Yes,” Sanghyuk muttered. Fuck, he was so hard, and Jaehwan was right, it had felt so _good_ last time, he remembered that.

“Come on, love," Jaehwan whispered, lips brushing over Sanghyuk's own. "You can have that again, better, even. I can make you make you come so hard you _scream_ , Sanghyuk." He pulled back a little, so he could look into Sanghyuk's eyes. _Don't look into their eyes_. "And you want it don't you? You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes," Sanghyuk bit out, shame washing over him.

Jaehwan's lips parted on a sigh, his eyes flicking down to Sanghyuk's mouth. "Can I, Sanghyuk?" he asked. "Can I fuck you?"

Sanghyuk's breath hitched. He was fucked. "Yes," he whispered, so softly there was almost no sound at all, but for all the weight it had Sanghyuk felt almost as if he'd shouted it.

Jaehwan smirked, but Sanghyuk barely saw it, because then Jaehwan shoved him backwards, onto the bed in the bedroom that Sanghyuk had been aware he was being manhandled into. He bounced a little but then Jaehwan was on top of him, straddling his waist, his hands tight as vices around Sanghyuk’s wrists, holding them above his head.

“Fuck,” said Sanghyuk, head gone light with sudden panic. “Fuck, fuck, fuck—”

Jaehwan laughed, a little puff of air against Sanghyuk’s cheek. “I love it when you talk dirty to me.”

He leaned down before Sanghyuk could retort, kissing him. His mouth was insistent, rough. With his hands fastened around Sanghyuk’s wrists, holding him still, it was harder for him to control the kiss, and for a moment their noses bumped. Sanghyuk was part resigned, part horrified, at how he merely tilted his head, let Jaehwan’s tongue force itself between his teeth, at how he moaned, long and low in his throat, as Jaehwan licked into his mouth. Before long Sanghyuk’s head was spinning; he got the feeling that Jaehwan had forgotten Sanghyuk still needed to breathe, and he was having a very difficult time doing so.

Jaehwan pulled away sharply and Sanghyuk heaved in a cool lungful of air gratefully. He felt dizzy, confused, off kilter and then— his shirt was gone. It was a strange feeling. He couldn’t really work out how it had gone; he blinked and then he was shirtless, only a slight ruffle of his hair telling him that it had actually gone over his head.

“What—” he yelped, and then his pants and boxers were gone. For a second he lay there naked on the bed, trying to work out _how_ this had happened, and then that it _had_ happened caught up with him. He yelped again and yanked on the nearest blanket edge, intent on covering himself.

Jaehwan growled low in his throat, a noise that made Sanghyuk’s heart race with fear again. The blankets were ripped away from him, leaving him exposed to the cool air again. “No,” Jaehwan said. “Don’t cover up, you silly thing. If I wanted you covered, I wouldn’t have stripped you naked.”

Sanghyuk squirmed, holding his hands still even though the urge to cover himself was almost too much to bear. “It’s embarrassing,” he muttered.

“Oh, you’re precious,” Jaehwan said. He leaned down and sucked one of Sanghyuk’s nipples into his mouth, just grazing it with his teeth. Sanghyuk’s wards sparked, the energy of it making Sanghyuk cry out, hips jerking involuntarily. Jaehwan made a strange sound, muffled as he flicked his tongue quickly over Sanghyuk’s nipple. He rolled the opposite one between his fingers, his skin gone feverish. Sanghyuk arched into his touch. He was making the filthiest noises but he couldn't stop himself.

Jaehwan sat up suddenly. He looked down at Sanghyuk with an expression that was impossible to read. Sanghyuk didn’t want to think about how he could possibly look, sprawled naked on the bed, shuddering and sweaty. Jaehwan kept his gaze on his face, which Sanghyuk was almost grateful for, because the urge to cover his crotch would have been too much to resist if his eyes had gone any longer. Jaehwan’s gaze was making him blush, though, and squirm again. He felt like they were both waiting for something but Sanghyuk didn’t know what it was.

When Jaehwan moved, it was at human speed, but with the oily grace of the vampire. It was like it was impossible for him to avoid moving like what he was in some way or another. He reached up and undid each button on his shirt slowly, carefully. A show. He was putting on a show, and it was working. Sanghyuk’s mouth went so dry that he had to swallow hard a couple of times.

Jaehwan’s skin was flawless in a way that only a vamp’s skin could be, unmarked by any injury or scar. After he shrugged the shirt off he took Sanghyuk’s wrists again and brought them up, pressing his hands to his chest. Sanghyuk spread his fingers, wide enough that they began to curve around Jaehwan’s rib cage, touching his sides. It was disconcerting to not feel the rise and fall of his chest, especially since Sanghyuk’s own breathing was beyond erratic.

Jaehwan held himself unnaturally still as Sanghyuk touched him. He trailed his fingers gently over his skin, up to his shoulders and across his throat, down his chest. It was like touching a statue, a warm statue with skin that gave when Sanghyuk pressed his fingers into it. He put his hands against Jaehwan’s sides and brushed his thumbs against his nipples, again and again, waiting for a reaction that didn’t come.

He let his hands drift lower, fingers dragging over each bump of ab. Jaehwan gently took his wrists and moved them down lower, to the buttons on his jeans. Sanghyuk paused, gnawing his bottom lip, and then palmed gently, nervously, at the front of Jaehwan’s crotch, rubbing at his erection. Jaehwan made a noise that Sanghyuk felt surprised even him, though he didn’t know how he knew that. He was still but there was something charged about it now, something tense in his shoulders.

Sanghyuk’s hands were trembling but he didn’t refuse what was being asked of him. He undid the button and then began to pull down the zipper. He went slowly, taking a couple of deep breaths in preparation. Apparently he took too long because as he exhaled, Jaehwan was suddenly gone, cold air washing over Sanghyuk’s body.

He blinked at the spot of air in front of him Jaehwan had just vacated. “Hey,” he said, slowly, indignantly, “what the hell are you doing—” And then Jaehwan was back, body covering Sanghyuk’s. He was naked now, his hard cock pressing into Sanghyuk’s hip, and his mouth covered Sanghyuk’s as roughly as before, their teeth clashing a little before they managed to get it right. Jaehwan was moving, doing something with his hands above Sanghyuk’s head, his body squirming against Sanghyuk’s, making Sanghyuk gasp into his mouth. Sanghyuk didn’t know what he was doing, couldn’t even spare the mental energy for wondering, he just didn’t want Jaehwan to stop kissing him. He felt like he could come from these kisses alone.

Jaehwan moved his knee between Sanghyuk’s thighs and with the help of a hand he shoved Sanghyuk’s legs apart quickly. Sanghyuk jerked, his legs trying to clamp shut automatically, but then one of Jaehwan’s fingers, cool with lube, was pressing into him, fast, too fast. It was all happening too fast, it was— wrong, he was —

“Shhh,” Jaehwan murmured. He nipped at Sanghyuk’s ear, teeth dragging against the lobe. “It’s okay. You've touched yourself like this before, haven't you? There's nothing to be afraid of, I'm not going to hurt you."

He moved the finger in and out of Sanghyuk slowly, giving him a chance to get used to it. When he pressed a second finger in, Sanghyuk’s hips rose of their own accord to give him room. “That’s it,” Jaehwan said. “That’s a good boy.” Sanghyuk felt his cheeks warm in shame as he began to circle his hips, just a little. He couldn't help it, and Jaehwan noticed it, moving his fingers faster, harder, a third one soon joining the first two, stretching him wide open. His mouth dropped back to Sanghyuk’s chest, his mouth sucking sweetly against his nipples.

Sanghyuk thrashed on the bed, not sure if he was trying to twist away or squirm nearer. “I can’t,” he gasped, trying to shove at Jaehwan’s head insistently. “I can’t do this, it’s too much, please, I need— more, I need you to— more, please—”

Jaehwan laughed at him. He sat up, shifting so that he could continue fucking his fingers in and out. “Silly little human,” he said, and wrapped his free hand around Sanghyuk’s cock, pumping once, twice, making a pleased noise when Sanghyuk cried out, arched his spine, and came, hard, come splattering against his stomach.

Jaehwan crooked his fingers deep inside of Sanghyuk, making Sanghyuk groan and his cock twitch. He pulled his fingers free just long enough to swipe his fingertips against the come on Sanghyuk’s stomach, and then slid them back into him, stretching him open again. He nuzzled his mouth against Sanghyuk’s temple. “We’ve barely even started yet,” he whispered.

“ _No_ ,” Sanghyuk groaned.

“Try to pace yourself, love.” Jaehwan pulled his fingers out for good now, and sat back, and Sanghyuk got his first look at all of him. It was strange, seeing the flawless effect extend across a whole body. His eyes had trouble adjusting, searching for something that they could focus on as a flaw. Jaehwan was skinnier than Sanghyuk had been expecting, perhaps because he could feel the strength in him every time they touched, but then vampire strength had very little to do with bodily mass. His cock was fully hard, curving up to his stomach, and while he didn’t seem to be that much bigger than Sanghyuk himself, even that was terrifying; that was supposed to go _inside him_.

“Like what you see?” Jaehwan asked, smirking, and Sanghyuk turned his head away, blushing furiously. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Jaehwan moved between Sanghyuk’s legs, kneeling between them, just fast enough that Sanghyuk couldn’t move to stop him. For a moment he had visions of Jaehwan fucking into him as fast as he’d done with his fingers, but instead he just covered Sanghyuk’s body with his own, chests pressed together, and kissed him.

It was a deep kiss, a _good_ kiss. A long one, long enough that when Jaehwan pulled away, Sanghyuk’s cock was hardening again. “That’s right,” Jaehwan said, kissing down Sanghyuk’s throat. “Get hard for me again.”

Sanghyuk batted at his shoulder and Jaehwan sat up, grinning at him. Sanghyuk’s breath caught in his chest. Jaehwan’s hair was sticking to his forehead with sweat, a rivulet of it dripping down past his jaw. He was so beautiful, and there was something wild in his eyes, something that both terrified Sanghyuk and made him want more. Fuck but he wanted _more_.

He may have moaned the last word aloud because Jaehwan whispered, “Yes,” and he was pushing into Sanghyuk slowly, more slowly that Sanghyuk had thought he’d be capable of. There was a burn, not altogether pleasant, and he squirmed in discomfort. “Shh,” Jaehwan murmured, fingers going to Sanghyuk’s hips and taking hold of him, pressing Sanghyuk’s hips to the mattress, holding him still so he could fuck the rest of the way in.

"Ah," Sanghyuk gasped, trying to wriggle anyway. It felt— too much, too full, but it also felt good, and Sanghyuk could tell he could take it. Jaehwan has stilled, deep inside him, seemingly waiting. His eyes were intense, painfully so. "Move," Sanghyuk said, and Jaehwan pulled back slowly, until just the tip remained inside him, then snapped his hips forward again. Sanghyuk whimpered.

Jaehwan began to build up a rhythm that started off slow but grew in speed until Sanghyuk was gasping, squirming harder than ever, as the burn died off and became pure pleasure. His hips were still pinned down, Jaehwan’s hold unforgiving, and so he had no control over the movement of Jaehwan’s cock in and out of him, just the other side of _too fast_. Too vampire.

His cock was hard now, fully, embarrassingly hard. It leaked against his stomach, twitching every time Jaehwan’s thrusts sent a dizzying spark of pleasure through him. The noises he was making were too loud, too _shameful_ , and he brought his hand up so that he could bite down on his wrist to smother them.

Jaehwan stilled at that, his cock inside Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk sobbed, feeling like a wreck. He probably looked like a wreck. He tried to wriggle, but Jaehwan’s hands held him still. Even when one of them let go to pull his wrist from his mouth, Sanghyuk found that he was still unable to move. It should have been terrifying, knowing the kind of strength that Jaehwan had, but he realized that it was sickly thrilling instead.

“Don’t do that,” Jaehwan said, tutting. He dropped Sanghyuk’s hand by his side, apparently not caring what he did with it so long as he wasn’t covering his mouth. “I want to hear you. I want to hear all the pretty human noises you can make.”

“You’re cruel,” Sanghyuk gasped out accusingly.

Jaehwan’s eyes flashed in amusement. “You don’t know the half of it, love.”

He leaned over Sanghyuk’s body, hips moving again, snapping forward sharply. He nuzzled at Sanghyuk’s neck, teeth scraping. The change in position had Sanghyuk crying out, hands scrambling at Jaehwan’s back as Jaehwan fucked in harder, further. “Please,” Sanghyuk gasped, not sure what he was begging for, “oh please, please—”

“Of course,” Jaehwan said, lips against Sanghyuk’s skin, “if you want to be bitten so badly, I’d be happy to fulfill that request. Do you want that, Sanghyuk? Do you want me to bite you?”

Sanghyuk didn’t even think about it this time. “Yes, _yes_ —”

Jaehwan’s fangs broke into his skin, sliding in easily, and the pinpricks of pain were followed by a rush of energy from Sanghyuk's wards, sparks that he felt in his fingertips and toes. Jaehwan let out of a low moan as he ground his hips further against Sanghyuk's, mouth pulling back enough to suck at the marks, throat working as he swallowed, and Sanghyuk cried out, arched his body against Jaehwan’s, and came again.

He was still blinking away the spots in his vision, chest heaving, when he found himself lifted up suddenly and flipped, until he was on his hands and knees. He twisted his head around to look at Jaehwan over his shoulder. “You can’t be _serious_ ,” he said in disbelief, lips feeling a little numb.

“Deadly,” Jaehwan said, taking hold of his hips and pulling him back at the same time as he snapped his hips forward, fucking into Sanghyuk in one smooth, quick movement. Sanghyuk made a garbled noise, his head dropped forward, hair brushing the sheets.

“I can’t do this again,” he said, “I can’t— I can’t—”

Jaehwan’s response was to lean forward, covering Sanghyuk’s back with his chest, warm and slick with sweat, and bury his fangs into the juncture of where Sanghyuk’s neck met his shoulder. Sanghyuk jerked away from him, but oh, it felt so good, the pain of it so closely connected to the pleasure of it, the rush of energy from his wards, the perverse _satisfaction_ of it. “Stop that,” he muttered, “stop— ah!” He arched his spine as Jaehwan bit him again, not drinking this time, and he twisted, trying to get out from under him, but Jaehwan held him still. Blood was dripping onto the sheets, Sanghyuk's blood. "I _can’t_ , Jaehwan, please—"

“Yes, you can,” Jaehwan replied, moving so he could whisper into Sanghyuk's ear. “I know you can.” He nipped at Sanghyuk’s earlobe, and Sanghyuk pressed his lips together, holding in his gasp.

Jaehwan must have sensed it anyway because he laughed, lifting his weight a little but only so that he could begin rocking his hips, his cock fucking in and out of Sanghyuk in slow, lazy thrusts. The only sounds were the ragged gasps of Sanghyuk’s breathing, ripped from him as Jaehwan nuzzled between his shoulders, opening his mouth and letting his teeth drag teasingly across Sanghyuk’s overheated skin, against his poor sunburst tattoo which lashed out at him weakly.

“I hate you,” Sanghyuk muttered, “I hate you so much.” He wouldn’t ask, not again, he wouldn’t beg to be bitten. He wouldn’t, he _wouldn’t_.

“Don’t be like that, love,” Jaehwan said against his skin. “I’m merely fulfilling my promise.”

“You never said it would be like _this_ ,” Sanghyuk spluttered. He could feel himself getting hard again, could feel his cock responding to the slow press of Jaehwan’s cock inside of him, and he hated himself for it. Mostly he hated Jaehwan.

“Of course I didn’t,” Jaehwan said, amusement in his voice. “You’d have refused to do it if I had.”

“You—” Sanghyuk said, but the rest was lost in a guttural moan as Jaehwan bit the side of his neck. His toes curled, his hands fisting in the sheets, and he hated himself even more because he fucking loved this.

“You’re a little deviant,” Jaehwan said in a low voice. “I wonder what your precious mentors would think if they knew what I knew.”

“Don’t talk— about Hakyeon— or Wonshik while— you’re fucking me,” Sanghyuk gasped out, breathing labored.

“I should have known you’d get off on me biting you,” Jaehwan said. He straightened up, cold rushing over Sanghyuk’s back at the absence of skin, making him shiver lightly. Jaehwan’s hands left his hips and smoothed down over his back, lingering over his sunburst tattoo. It quivered unhappily, but Sanghyuk was too drained for it to go off. “Come again,” Jaehwan said. There was something about it that was an order, which Sanghyuk would normally have bristled at, but _fuck_ , he wanted to come.

With Jaehwan’s hands on his back rather than holding his hips, he could move again, and he did so, fucking himself back, meeting Jaehwan's thrusts. He whined in his throat, trying to encourage Jaehwan to move faster without actually saying the words. Jaehwan, for his part, seemed surprised by it, like he’d forgotten Sanghyuk was capable of moving in his own right. He paused for a couple of seconds, hips stuttering to a standstill, and watched as Sanghyuk fucked himself on his cock.

“Don’t—” Sanghyuk said, before he bit down hard on his lip, not trusting himself with words. The sound of it seemed to shock Jaehwan into moving again because he took hold of his hips and started fucking him properly, quickly picking up speed, until Sanghyuk was moaning, sheets pulled tight between his hands.

His orgasm seemed to come too fast— he was still half convinced that he wasn’t going to come again, that he couldn’t _possibly_ , and then he was, with a surprised gasp, hips still fucking back against Jaehwan’s, still meeting him thrust for thrust. He heard Jaehwan hiss something but he didn’t hear what over the sounds of his own shuddering breaths.

“Urgh,” he said after a moment. Every single part of his body felt pulled tight, his thighs trembling with the effort of holding himself up. He flopped forward halfway, his arms giving way, chest pressed to the mattress, Jaehwan still holding his hips up because—

Jaehwan hadn’t come.

At the same time — like he was waiting for Sanghyuk to make that realization — Jaehwan resumed thrusting, as slowly as before. He was _teasing_ , Sanghyuk suddenly realized. “Fucking _come_ already,” he said desperately.

“No,” said Jaehwan lazily. “No, not yet.”

Sanghyuk’s stomach lurched. “I can’t do it again,” he said. “Please, Jaehwan, I’m serious, I _can’t_.”

“Yes, you can,” Jaehwan said, very final, very definite.

 _Oh god_ , Sanghyuk thought, tears gathering in his eyes so he pressed his face into the mattress. He was hurting, sore where Jaehwan was fucking into him, cock oversensitive, body exhausted. Jaehwan was going to _kill him_ and he didn’t even seem to care.

Jaehwan let go of his hips and let him slump the rest of the way down. Sanghyuk winced and shifted, everything sticky. There was blood and come on the sheets. “This is gross,” he said. “You’re going to kill me. I’m going to die.”

“Hush,” said Jaehwan. He was laughing at Sanghyuk. The asshole. “Spread your legs for me, like a good boy.”

Sanghyuk let out a sob but he did it, spreading his legs, bent at the knees, body still pressed against the mattress. Jaehwan may continue this but Sanghyuk wouldn’t, _couldn’t_ , hold himself up any longer. He hated himself beyond reproach for even spreading his legs, and letting this go on. He didn't know why he did it— some sick part of him just wanted more and more, wouldn't be satisfied.

He liked the pain.

Jaehwan fucked back into him, the movement rocking Sanghyuk’s hips against the mattress. Even that friction was almost too much to handle. He squirmed, suddenly regretting his choice to flop down onto his front. Jaehwan was driving into him harder than before, his hands holding Sanghyuk’s shoulders down, pinning him in place. Sanghyuk couldn’t believe he was still going, had lasted this long; he clenched down, trying to encourage Jaehwan to let go, but all that did was make him realize _exactly_ how sore he was going to be in the morning, as well as send a spark of pleasure through him.

He didn’t even know he could still _feel_ that pleasure.

Jaehwan’s mouth nuzzled at his shoulder blades, tongue flicking out to lick delicately at the sweat running in rivulets down Sanghyuk’s back. Jaehwan was hotter than ever before, and Sanghyuk felt like his skin was on fire, every nerve ending overwhelmed to breaking point.

When Jaehwan sank his fangs into his shoulder, biting down and then pausing, holding onto Sanghyuk’s skin, Sanghyuk screamed, arching and tossing his head back. “No,” he sobbed out, trying to pull away, “no, no, Jaehwan, please—”

Jaehwan pulled back and did it again, and fuck, Sanghyuk could feel himself getting hard _again_ , the stimulation of the mattress against his cock having the expected effect. Jaehwan let go of him, licking the blood away from the wounds his mouth had made. He kissed gently up Sanghyuk’s neck and then nibbled at his ear, making Sanghyuk moan, trying to subtly grind further into the mattress without Jaehwan realizing his cock was firming up yet again.

“I like the way you squirm when I bite you,” Jaehwan said. There was a gentle pant in his voice now, the only sign that maybe, just _maybe_ , he was getting close. Sanghyuk hoped he was. How much longer could Jaehwan put him through this?

“It— it feels—”

“Good? I get a little bit of it too, you know, the burst of energy as your wards protest it. I told you before that it feels good but like this, when I’m fucking you— fuck, Sanghyuk, I could do this literally all night.”

“I _can’t_ ,” Sanghyuk said desperately, tearfully. “I really can’t.”

Jaehwan hauled him up slightly by the hips for a second, reaching around to run a hand up the underside of his cock, thumb smoothing over the head. It twitched in his hand, and Sanghyuk groaned. “If you can get hard,” Jaehwan murmured into his ear, “you can come.”

Sanghyuk did so several a few minutes later, straining for it, coming dry as he fucked his hips into the mattress at the same rhythm that Jaehwan fucked his cock into Sanghyuk. It was painful, and he muffled his short, bitten off scream into the sheets, as Jaehwan mouthed at the back of his neck.

Sanghyuk gasped, trying to _breathe_. His body was trembling all over, his limbs twitching with the aftershocks. Surely it was over, surely, _surely_ —

He was rolled onto his back and then Jaehwan’s fingers pressed into him, slick with lube again. Sanghyuk made a noise that was midway between a yelp and a shriek, and ended up a hiccupping sob. “You can’t — mean to — go on,” he said, in between heaving in lungfuls of air, as Jaehwan’s fingers slicked him back up insistently.

“Of course I do,” Jaehwan said, and then he leaned down, and Sanghyuk saw his fangs slide back, out of sight, and for some reason he didn’t guess what he was going to do, so when Jaehwan’s mouth went around his softening cock, he hadn’t braced for the sensation.

He wasn’t sure he could have braced. He let out a strangled shriek, arching in both an attempt at dislodging Jaehwan and pushing his cock further down his throat. He’d never had someone suck his cock before, and it felt _good_ , but he was so sensitive that the overriding feeling was simply pain.

Jaehwan sucked, more gently that Sanghyuk would have expected of him, as his fingers slid in and out of Sanghyuk’s body. Sanghyuk writhed, too tired to think anymore, too tired to do anything at all. He was still trembling, even laying spread eagled on the bed. It felt like running a marathon without being allowed to rest.

When Jaehwan pulled away, Sanghyuk’s cock was semi-hard, and he was crying, tears leaking out of his eyes and into his hairline. “I was right,” Jaehwan murmured, settling between his legs and pushing into him again ever so slowly, like it was the first time and not some godforsaken nth time. Sanghyuk could do nothing more than squirm, his hips lifting just slightly off the bed, an unconscious invitation. “You look even more beautiful as a tearful mess.”

“I hate you,” Sanghyuk choked out, lifting his arms and pressing them over his face, trying to stop the tears through sheer will power.

Jaehwan chuckled, fangs running out again. He started fucking Sanghyuk again, leaning over his body, kissing his mouth hard. Sanghyuk lay there, mouth open, letting Jaehwan do what he wished, letting him lick into his mouth, Jaehwan taking while Sanghyuk submitted. When Jaehwan’s mouth pulled away, Sanghyuk couldn’t help his little moan of displeasure.

Jaehwan kissed his jaw, down to his neck, where he bit him, shortly, sharply, the feeling sparking through Sanghyuk’s entire body. “Just one more time,” Jaehwan said in a low, husky voice against his neck. He took hold of Sanghyuk’s cock and began to stroke him. “I promise you, Sanghyuk. Get hard for me one more time.”

“I can’t,” Sanghyuk groaned. He wanted to bat Jaehwan’s hand away but he didn’t have the energy. “I can’t, Jaehwan, I really—”

“You can,” Jaehwan said. “I know you can. You’re such a good boy, Sanghyuk, you can do this for me. Just one more time and then I promise, it’ll be over. Come one more time, for me, do this for me.”

It took effort this time, Sanghyuk’s entire body straining, his hands clamped in the bed sheets as he focused on the pleasure of Jaehwan’s cock fucking him hard, the pleasure and pain of his mouth biting him over and over, marking his shoulders and neck and chest. He blocked out the exhaustion, the pain of his sensitive cock, blocked it out until he was hard again, his muscles trembling with the effort, feeling nearly sick with it.

“Yes,” Jaehwan hissed between his teeth. “I knew you could do it.”

“I don’t— ah!” Sanghyuk broke off as Jaehwan sank his teeth particularly hard into his neck, clamping on like he had done before, just for a couple of seconds, just enough so that the pain didn’t fade immediately. Sanghyuk’s cock twitched and he realized that he was going to come again, somehow, against all the odds, he was going to come and he didn’t even know _how_.

“Did you like that?” Jaehwan murmured, kissing the wounds he’d just made softly. He kissed Sanghyuk’s mouth again, letting Sanghyuk taste the copper of his own blood, the salt of his own sweat. “Are you going to come again, pretty Sanghyuk, are you?”

“Yes,” Sanghyuk gasped, feeling humiliated and foolish, “yes, I will, please, don’t _stop_.”

Jaehwan smiled. He brought Sanghyuk’s legs up, hooking them around his hips, driving himself into Sanghyuk further. His hand pumped Sanghyuk’s cock faster than before, bringing Sanghyuk to the edge sooner than he’d anticipated, but he couldn’t— it wasn’t _enough_ —

Jaehwan bit him, his fangs sinking into the juncture between his neck and shoulder, hard, and Sanghyuk _choked_ as he came, dry again and more painful than before. He clawed at Jaehwan’s back so hard that he knew he'd drawn blood, unable to breathe for a minute.

Jaehwan made a noise, a low growl in the base of his throat. "Do you want me to come inside you?" he asked, voice harsh as he gripped Sanghyuk's hips hard, thrusting forward too roughly for how sensitive Sanghyuk was.

Sanghyuk just wanted him to _come_. "Yes," he whimpered, fresh tears spilling out of his eyes as Jaehwan rolled his hips forward again. 

"Say it," Jaehwan said, moving faster, faster, too fast.

Sanghyuk sobbed brokenly, a wave of shame sweeping through him. "Come inside me," he gasped, nearly choking on the words. "Please, Jaehwan, please—"

Jaehwan held Sanghyuk down and in place as he fucked his cock into him for a couple more moments and then finally, _finally_ , came with a soft, fluttery moan, hips pressed flush to Sanghyuk’s, fingertips digging in against Sanghyuk's hips painfully. 

There was silence for a long moment, the air filled only with their ragged breathing. Sanghyuk couldn’t seem to catch his breath, heart pounding in his chest like he was going to have a heart attack. Once the moment had passed, Jaehwan pulled out, making Sanghyuk wince, and then climbed off the bed. "Good boy," he said, tossing it over his shoulder without looking at Sanghyuk. He disappeared off into the bathroom without another word.

Sanghyuk blinked at the ceiling. He tried to take stock of himself, but gave up after a couple of moments because it felt too bad. He was exhausted, tremors running through his whole body. He wasn’t sure if the sticky liquid he could feel was come, blood, or sweat, but it felt like it covered his entire body. Every part of him felt dirty, _used_.

He could hear the sound of running water and thought about moving to clean himself up, but he found suddenly that he didn’t want to face Jaehwan. There was something clawing at his chest, something painful and rough. That hadn’t been like what he’d thought it would be. There had been nothing intimate about, not after they’d gotten started, and he wondered momentarily if this had been what Hakyeon had been trying to warn him about.

Of course, he’d known that Jaehwan could be callous, cruel even, but now he knew. He knew the extent. He also knew that Jaehwan would not be coming out of the bathroom to help him, would not clean him up, would not offer words of comfort. More likely he would respond with mere irritation if Sanghyuk expected more than this from him, just like his irritation over Sanghyuk’s panic attack last time. And Sanghyuk wasn't going to repeat that error.

Later he would have to take stock. He’d have to figure things out, work out what had just happened to him. But already the exhaustion was overpowering him, in waves of tiredness which took him further and further towards sleep. The last thing he was aware of was the firm thought that despite how this had happened, and despite what else might happen, he wasn’t going to regret what he’d done that night.


End file.
